Intensity
by undercoversmutter
Summary: "Never thought I would have sex with Mary in the bathroom at a party. Guess I can't call you Mary anymore." She hated him. But when you had feelings this intense, they were hard to ignore. Trory smutty one-shot, post "The Breakup, Part 2."


A/N:I believe that Rory and Jess are soulmates, but Rory and Tristan have great chemistry. I'm a closet fan of smut fics, so this is my first attempt at one. Please be constructive. It's a slow start to get into the story but definitely picks up by the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gilmore Girls_. I only own the smutty thoughts in my head. And the parting lines have been inspired by _10 Things I Hate About You_, which I also do not own.

* * *

><p>He never called her. It had been two weeks since their date. It was a simple date. Dinner and a movie. Nothing special. He opened the door to his car and the doors to the restaurant and movie theater for her. She melted at that. She never expected him to be a gentleman. In fact, she never expected any guy at Chilton or Stars Hollow to be a gentleman for that matter. He held her hand halfway during the movie, walked her to her door at the end of the night, said goodbye and left. More gentlemanness. It was hardly spectacular. But that had been two weeks ago. He never called. He had barely spoken to her in the hallways. And it was driving Rory insane.<p>

Rory nervously knocked on Madeline's door. She hated going to parties. Girls grinding on boys, loud music, alcohol…boys kissing her. She would rather spend an entire evening in a coffee shop or a similar intimate setting with each party goer in one-on-one settings than attend these parties. But he was going be there. And her deepest desire was to see him again. She would do anything to be close to him again.

A maid opened the door, ushering Rory inside by grabbing her winter coat. Rory muttered "thanks," but she already disappeared. Rory pushed the nervous thoughts out of her head as she followed the music and laughter emanating from deep within the house. _At least it's only a dinner party_, Rory thought. _Smaller setting, fewer people, better chance of running into him_.

Rory walked through the foyer leading to a den full of people. She immediately saw him out of the corner of her eyes. He was following a group of guys Rory only somewhat recognized onto the patio out back. Her stomach did flips. How could he arouse such emotions from her? One minute, she despised him. The next, she was kissing him at a party. Then she was going on a date with him. And back to hating him for never calling her. And now, none of that mattered. He was within eyesight of her. She wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and kiss him. Or at the very least say hello. But she didn't.

Rory saw Paris silently standing by the chips and salsa. She didn't know why Paris went to these things. She stuck out like a sore thumb almost as Rory did. But Rory was secretly grateful that a familiar face was nearby. "Hey Paris!" Rory tried to sound excited to be there and happy to be talking to Paris. But she mostly sounded gloomy and anxious to be anywhere other than here with anyone other than Paris.

"Hi Rory. Have you started on the history project yet?"

Rory sighed as she reached for a chip. She was a diligent student, but it was always about school with Paris. Never anything else, which drove Rory insane. "No, not yet."

"Well, you better start. This stuff on the Reformation is no laughing matter. I'm going to the library tomorrow to work on it if you…" Paris's words slowly trailed off. "Tristan," she interrupted.

"Paris," he said smiling at her, which clearly lit up Paris's face. "Mary," he said as he leaned against the counter with his signature smirk and charm. "I like your shirt."

Rory glanced down, secretly grateful that she had chosen to wear her gray cami and jeans rather than the simple blue v-neck shirt she had originally picked out. Actually, she had Lorelai to thank for her wardrobe change. If her mother only knew. "Thanks," she muttered.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight."

"Oh, yea, well…I didn't have anything else to do."

Tristan smirked at her subtle attempt not to look like she desperately wanted nothing more. "Don't be such a stranger," he replied as he walked away.

Rory glanced over her shoulder as Tristan walked away. She bit her bottom lip. Thoughts and images – no, secret hopes and desires – of Tristan grabbing her hand, leading her away from the rest of the group, telling her that he missed her, and asking her on another date filled her head. She returned her gaze to Paris, who stared after in the same dreamy state. Rory sighed, hating how he had the same effect on every other girl at Chilton.

Paris obviously couldn't hold an intelligible conversation with Rory any longer, causing Rory to be even more bored and out of place than she already was. She peered around through the crowd at the students pouring cocktails, laughing, and air kissing for pictures. Rory rolled her eyes. She had zero intention to be involved with that group. She chose another room that had no students – the living room. She sat on the overly plush, white sofa that was no doubt designer branded by someone Rory had never heard of. She smiled to herself when she saw a book lying on the coffee table. _The Castles of New England_. Flipping through the pages, she focused on the pictures as she was too distracted to actually focus on the words on the page.

She began to replay her date with Tristan in her head. She had no idea why she agreed to a second date. He frustrated her to no end. There was no denying that. And everyone could see that in school. But he was so charming and adorable with his signature I'm-the-king-of-Chilton smile. He apologized to her for the way he treated her and simply asked for a chance to gain her trust and see if there could be a potential for them. She put up a good front, arguing that it wouldn't happen, but she caved.

"Dude, you took her to your parents' ski lodge this weekend?" Duncan exclaimed as they walked through the living room.

"Yea," Tristan replied nonchalantly.

"Damn, she's hot."

"Yea."

Rory flipped another page, trying not to show that she was eavesdropping or that she even cared that Tristan took another girl on a weekend trip. Not that pretending helped. She was furious. She hated that she caved. But she told herself, when you had such intense feelings for someone, even it was predominately hatred, how could you deny them? Someone settled onto the sofa next to Rory, startling her and interrupting her thoughts. She glanced up, not directing her attention to the person. But she didn't need to turn her head to tell it was Tristan. She could tell that much from simply stealing a glance out of the side of her eyes. She could tell he was looking at her, trying to get a rise of her. Rory smirked to herself, vowing that she would beat him at his own game.

"_The Castles of New England_, huh?" he asked. Rory didn't need to look at him. She could tell from the tone of his voice that a smile was playing on his lips.

Rory licked her lips as she slowly exhaled. She turned the page of her book, ignoring Tristan in the process. She could tell there was a tension between them. Anyone in the near vicinity could tell that. The sexual tension Rory emitted from wanting nothing more than to be with Tristan, the frustration she had for his antics, Tristan's frustration at simply wanting to hold a conversation with her and not being able to.

"Some things never change," Tristan replied sounding frustrated.

Rory looked up from her book. She glared at Tristan, whose blue eyes had clouded over in frustration, but she never once lost her gaze. She stared, never blinking, until her eyes couldn't take it more. She threw her hands up in frustration as she leapt from the sofa, leaving Tristan staring after in bewilderment.

Rory walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She inhaled deeply trying to gain her composure. She hated how he did this to her: make her want him and hate him at the same time. She hated everything about their relationship.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Just a minute," Rory called out. She looked into the mirror, noticing the hurt and pain in her eyes. She pushed the hair behind her eyes, deciding she might as well leave the party. She opened the door to the bathroom, but before she could leave, Tristan had shoved his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What? Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Rory, you haven't been yourself all night. Your eyes look sadder than they normally do."

Rory scoffed. "You're absolutely ridiculous! You know that?" Rory tried to push her way past Tristan towards the door but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't heard from you in two weeks!"

"About what?"

"One date and you're done?" Rory asked in disbelief at how confrontational she was being.

"You said you couldn't trust me."

"I can't!"

Tristan took a step closer to Rory. "I was giving you your space, giving you time to trust me."

"By taking another girl with you on your weekend trip?"

"Rory," Tristan pleaded. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with contempt and fury. "We're not dating Rory. You and I are not in a relationship. I'm free to date other people and so are you."

"I'm sorry if I believe you should only pursue one person at a time."

"Rory,"

"No I guess I expect too much from you Tristan."

Rory tried to push Tristan aside again, but it was no use. Tristan didn't budge. He forcefully grabbed her cheeks into his hands and kissed her passionately. Rory couldn't think straight. Her mind screamed push him away, kick him, run away crying again. But all she could do is place her hands around his neck. She roughly ran her fingers through his blonde hair, pulling and tugging as she bit his bottom lip. Tristan moaned into her mouth as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. Rory slowly ran her hands down Tristan's chest. She began to tug at the bottom of his shirt as she ran her free hand up his chest feeling his defined abs as she went.

Tristan slightly moaned again before pulling away. "Rory…"

Rory craned her head up to catch Tristan's bottom lip in her mouth. She lightly licked and sucked on it. "Ssshhh," she whispered before she slid her tongue into his mouth again.

"Rory…we…shouldn't…" Tristan managed to gasp between kisses.

Rory grabbed two fists of Tristan's shirt pulling him closer. She knew he was right. But this felt so…natural. She had never felt this intense about anyone before. He drove her crazy. But in this particular moment, she wanted nothing more than him.

Tristan ran his hands down Rory's sides and up her shirt, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. He pulled away from Rory's kisses, gasping for breath as he did. He trailed kisses down Rory's jaw and neck, landing at her collar bone. He kissed and sucked on Rory's skin, only pulling back to blow air on Rory's exposed skin. He took pleasure in hearing her breathing and panting becoming more erratic.

"Tristan," Rory moaned and pleaded as she roughly ran her hands through his hair. She was losing control. Her whole body throbbed and ached for his touch.

Tristan smirked as he pulled away, noticing the effect he was having on Rory: the rose color of her flushed skin, the scowl on her face from the missing attention. Rory rolled her eyes as she grabbed the back of Tristan's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She wanted…no…needed him.

Rory grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled his over his head in one quick move. She slightly paused, marveling at his defined body, but Tristan didn't allow her much time to take in his figure. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing his hands to cup the bottom of her ass cheeks. In one effortless move, he picked Rory up, setting her on the bathroom counter. Rory giggled slightly in between kisses. She pulled away from Tristan, raising her arms confidently, allowing Tristan to pull her cami over her head. This time, Tristan was the one pausing to take in Rory. Rory blushed slightly as Tristan ravished her body with his eyes. Before Rory could protest, Tristan crashed his lips onto Rory's as he slid his hands underneath Rory's bra, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples as he went. Rory began to moan as Tristan worked magic on her breasts. She couldn't think clearly. When had her bra came off? She followed Tristan's lead and soon she was arching backwards, jutting her hips forward and up as her jeans and underwear were coming off.

Rory pulled away from Tristan's kisses and hands, resting her forehead against his to catch her breath. "Why am I the only one fully naked?" she asked after noticing that her clothes were on the floor, but Tristan's was still on him.

"Because you haven't taken mine off."

"Well, let's fix that." Rory quickly unbuttoned Tristan's jeans and slid them down as far she could from her position on the counter. Tristan noticed the height discrepancy, so he helped Rory the rest of the way. Rory paused, taking in the form of him in his blue boxer briefs before her. She kissed him as she ran her hands down his abs. She delayed her mission by taking the time to run her hands down his boxer briefs, cupping him in the process. She rubbed small circles, ran her hands back up and then even slower back down.

Tristan pulled away from the kiss, moaning in the process. He rested his forehead on Rory's. "Stop teasing me, Rory."

Rory pouted playfully. "But where is the fun in that?"

"I'm not going to be able to last if you keep doing that."

Rory opened her mouth to say something witty, but Tristan's lips crashed against her, stopping her in the process. Tristan grabbed Rory's hands, leading them down his sides so she can finish her mission. Rory didn't waste any time. She immediately grabbed the top of his briefs and started tugging them as far as she could. Tristan helped her finish her mission, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He started to run his hands gingerly up and down her thighs. Rory's breath caught in her throat. She was going crazy from his touch. Tristan slowly pushed her legs further apart, giving him more room. He ran his hands up her thigh, but instead of stopping, he continued his quest, not stopping until he reached her clit. He began to lightly rub it, causing Rory to moan into Tristan's mouth. Tristan smirked at her response. He slowly slid his finger into her, eliciting cries of pleasure from Rory. He trailed kisses down Rory's neck.

"God Rory…you're…so…wet," he managed in between kisses.

Slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed, Rory looked away. Rory glared at him as he smirked. "It's ok, Rory." He reassured her with a light kiss on the lips. He trailed his kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, landing at her breasts as he continued to work his magic with his fingers. In. Out. In. Out.

"Tristan," Rory panted as Tristan sped up his rhythm.

"You sure you want this?" Tristan asked whispering in Rory's ear.

Rory could barely think clearly enough to elicit an intelligible response. Not wanting to lose complete control, she trailed kisses along Tristan's jawline until she reached his ear.

"More than anything," she whispered back. She took Tristan's ear into her mouth, sucking and biting at it playfully while tugging at Tristan's hair. Tristan groaned as he grabbed Rory's knees, pulling her closer and spreading her legs even further in the process.

He entered her slowly, trying not to hurt her. Rory grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. "Fuck!" she yelled, exhaling loudly.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely as he kissed her forehead.

Rory nodded her head. Tristan pulled out and reentered. He progressively increased his force and speed as Rory's body began to adjust. In. Out. Rory arched her back, giving Tristan a better angle. Her breathing increased and her body began to move and match Tristan's. In. Out. Tristan buried his face into the crook of Rory's neck. "God Rory!" His moans were muffled, but still audible. In. Out. In. Out.

Rory tugged at Tristan's hair as she tried gain control. But it was no use. Her breathing became more and more erratic. She couldn't focus. She dug her nails into his shoulder again, trying to steady herself and control her moans. But it was no use. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her muscles constrict. Her thoughts leave her. She closed her eyes. "Triiiiiissssstttttaaaaan!" she panted as she climaxed.

Tristan held Rory as her body rocked against his. "Roryyyyy," he groaned as he rode out his own climax. He stood there holding her close to him, not letting her go. He finally eased his grip as he pulled out. He kissed her forehead and then quickly pecked her on the lips.

Rory slid off the counter. She turned on the cold water and quickly cleaned the counter top from their encounter. Tristan scoffed behind her. She turned around, placing her hands on her hips in the process. Tristan smirked as he pulled his boxer briefs and jeans back on.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Never thought I would have sex with Mary in a bathroom at a party," Tristan responded a little too triumphantly.

Rory glared at him, never blinking. "Guess I can't call you Mary anymore," Tristan continued teasingly.

"Ugh!" Rory scoffed as she picked her clothes off the floor. "There's no winning with you." She pointedly looked at Tristan who merely shrugged before he let himself out of the bathroom. Rory fumed. Here she was giving herself up entirely just to be with him. He was tender, caring, and passionate one minute…and a complete jerk the next. Rory wanted to chase after him, grab his arm and pull him back in for round two. But she knew there was no use. Rory quickly dressed instead, brushed her hair, and waited two minutes before she left the bathroom.

"Where have you been?" Paris asked as Rory rejoined the party.

"Around," Rory responded indifferently as she scanned the room to find Tristan. He was by the punch bowl talking to Amber, another girl from Chilton. A tall, blonde, Victoria Model wannabe. Tristan stole a glance at Rory before he whispered into Amber's ear.

Rory's heart beat faster as he walked closer to her and Paris. Her breathing became erratic just by being within ten feet of him and she was sure she was blushing. Tristan lent down. He kissed Paris on the cheek, and turned his attention to Rory, following suit. "Paris…" he paused, "Mary, always a pleasure." He lingered slightly longer with Rory. Of course, that could only have been her imagination or a secret desire of hers. Tristan winked at Rory before he followed Amber out of Madeline's apartment.

Paris giddily waved goodbye to Tristan, obviously reeling from the kiss on the cheek. Rory muttered obscenities under her breath at him. She had an intense hatred for him. She hated how he treated her. She hated how she carelessly had sex with him in Madeline's bathroom.

She hated how he made her feel. She hated these intense feelings. She hated how he was leaving with Amber rather than her. But mostly, she hated how she secretly and madly didn't hate him all.


End file.
